Arwin
Background Arwin was born as a bastard, a love-child to a paladin and his lover. Naturally being outcast and not wanting to bring shame upon the paladin's family, Arwin was brought into the Order of Iomedae and starting his training to become a paladin. While as a child, Arwin showed exceptional skill, wisdom and intelligence. Not only was he adept in combat, he was a great observer and had good deduction skills, and spent most of his time poring over the many tomes found in the Order's library. As he grew up, the Council of the Order agreed that he was destined to do greater things outside the confines of the Order. At the age of 19, he was tasked to initiate a new recruit of the Order, a young boy who had left his home in hopes of becoming a paladin like his father. Arwin taught this boy and shared much of his intelligence as if he were his own blood, like a brother. But before Arwin could complete the boy's initiation, the Council approached and gave Arwin an opportunity to study and complete his training outside of the Order. Though slightly reluctant to leave, Arwin said his goodbyes and left to complete his training at Elyssium. Two years later, Arwin had been instated into the Order as an Inquisitor, a role not many paladins of the Order could attain because of the exceptional skill one required. Soon, news had come to the Order that one of their paladins was slain in Sudan, and immediately Arwin was tasked to investigate. His only tip-off was that the paladin used to be in the company of a party that was now travelling through the Troll Forest. Beginning his investigations, Arwin sets off, not knowing what sort of adventures lie waiting for him. Vital Statistics Name Arwin Age 21 Gender Male Height 5'8" Weight 170lb. Eyes Green Hair Brown Skin Tan Race Human Class Inquisitor Level 2 HP 22 Alignment Lawful Neutral Deity Iomedae Size Medium Speed 30ft. STR 16 (+3) DEX 14 (+2) CON 14 (+2) INT 14 (+2) WIS 18 (+4) CHA 10 (+0) Armor Class 19 Touch AC 13 Flat-Foot AC 16 Initiative +8 CMB +4 CMD 17 Base Attack +1 Melee Atk. +4 Ranged Atk. +3 Fort. Save +5 Reflex Save +2 Will Save +7 Feats & Traits Armor Expert Trait Growing up in the Order from a very young age has allowed Arwin to master the use of armor. Since paladins are required to don a suit of armor after their initiation, Arwin has taken the chance to practice for such an occasion even way before his began his initiation. Bonus: While wearing armor, Arwin's Armor Check Penalty is reduced by 1. Reactionary Trait With his keener senses, Arwin is able to react much faster to his surroundings. Bonus: Arwin gains a +2 to his Initiative check. Dodge Feat Because of his keener senses, Arwin has gained a better sense while attempting to dodge his attackers when they strike. Bonus: Arwin gains a +1 Dodge AC bonus. Combat Expertise Feat Studying the books in the Order's library has enabled Arwin to learn more about the Art of Combat. "Because sometimes the best offense is a good defense." Bonus: Arwin can take a -1 on his attack roll to gain +2 AC. Equipment To be updated. Category:Playable Characters